Lust for your Alchemy
by Lady-Nuriko
Summary: Centered on Roy/Riza. Working late in their office, Riza becomes sick and Mustang orders her to go home and rest. Nothing ever happens according to plan, especially when Homunculus become involved and have their own agenda.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided I wasnt happy with how I finished this story and really wanted to go back and finish it up proper instead of rushing through it. And now that I finally have a word program I can fix all those darn spelling errors and mistakes that have annoyed me to no end every time I look back at this. **

**Title was taken from some lyrics of LeetStreet boys. I own nothing. :) **

**Lust for your Alchemy**

The sun was just starting to set on Central, casting the last rays of soft warm light on the two faces. They had just finished a romantic dinner at one of his many favorite restaurants and then taken a walk down the street that followed the river, it reminded her of one of those fairytale books. It was too perfect and to top it off the area they were currently in was quiet with no one in sight, it made them feel like they were the only two people in the whole world. The young couple found a bench that faced the water and took a moment to sit down and watch the last of the sunset. No words were exchanged between the two; they had surpassed the point of needing words. They took comfort in each other's arms and merely enjoyed their free time together, even though Roy Mustang had been made Furher and their relationship was open and accepted by all, it was still rare to find some quiet time together, his new position was demanding and often kept him in his office into all hours of the night- sometimes having to be literally locked in their by Riza herself. The air around them had cooled since the sun went down and Riza ran her hand over her bare arm to shake off the oncoming chill. Without words the man pulled her gently into himself, wrapping one side of his warm trench coat jacket around her arms and holding her lovingly against the chilly night breeze.

"Riza...?" The soft voice broke into the silent night. She lifted her chin a degree from where her head rested on his warm shoulder and gave him a questioning look.

"What is it Roy?" Her voice sounded loud against the night. Roy's face was cast in the shadow of the streetlight above them and she couldn't help but notice and mysterious and handsome it made him look. She couldn't stop the blush from coming across her features.

"Riza...?" The same tone came again. "You're hot."

The comment caught her completely by surprise. Not that she had ever heard him tell her this before but never quite like this before. "Roy... That was tactless!"

"I said your hot Lt. Are you feeling alright?" The hand that took her forehead was different now. It was still warm but… different somehow.

Riza's eyes snapped open and she shot up straight in her chair like she had just been stuck. Everything was fuzzy and then the room spun around her. She had sat up too fast and vertigo took hold and she wobbled on the spot. The arms that caught her and supported her were all too familiar. Her eyes began to focus on the figure in front of her and soon the face of Roy Mustang, her superior was clearly visible. The look of concern was evident on his face.

"...Sir?" Her voice came out broken and confused. It took a moment to remember where she was. She was in the office and it was approaching early evening. They were the only two left in the office at this time. She hadn't been feeling well all day but had pushed herself to ignore it. She must have fallen asleep at some point. How long was she out? "Colonel! I'm sorry! I must just be tired... I'm almost finished with those papers, they just need your- " Her voice was cut off as Roy placed his finger across her lips.

"You know… if you weren't feeling well you should have just told me." His voice chided her as he pulled one of those dashing Mustang smiles.

"No. I'm fine, really. I'm just a little tired." She gave him what she hoped as a reassuring smile although her mind was clouded and she was having trouble focusing on anything that wasn't directly in front of her. She knew she was sick but this report on that building had to be finished first thing tomorrow and there was still a lot to do.

"Are you kidding? You obviously have a fever! I'm sending you home to rest. I'll have Havoc come up and escort you home." Roy stood up and walked to the door. His voice had the tone of 'Its final. Don't bother arguing.' She sighed in defeat. She couldn't think enough to argue anymore, she merely set about clearing off some of the papers and put them into the drawer neatly, leaving only the ones Roy needed out. Just because she was sick didn't mean she had to be any less organized. Roy entered a moment later followed by Havoc.

"I left the papers you'll need on the desk, just be sure to get- "

Her voice was cut off again by Roy. "I'll be fine. I know what they are. Please just go home and rest."

Havoc gave his cheesy grin of a greeting and waited patiently at the door for Hawkeye.

"Sir, I don't live very far, I'm more than capable of walking across the street myself." She explained, thinking it was silly to have an escort just to her apartment in the military residence. When Roy didn't answer she sighed and headed for the door. Most of her just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep right now. She didn't have the energy. Havoc closed the door behind them.

"So not feeling well? I'm surprised he let you sleep for so long."

Havoc gave that smile that he was hiding something. Riza frowned and glanced at him. How long was she asleep before he woke her up?

"What do you mean?"

"Erm... well you know... Mustang and all... I think he was enjoying listening to you talk..."

She could feel her face growing warmer, only now it wasn't just from the virus. Was she talking out loud? How much did he hear? It was still rather warm outside, despite the sun had already set some time ago. The streetlamps lit their way, the two walked in silence for about five minutes before Riza finally realized something, it had taken longer from what was probably caused by her fever. They should be there by now. Residence wasn't that far away. She stopped in mid-step and cursed this sickness again for her slow reaction. Looking up at the blond man she noticed that he stopped when she did and his expression was very un-Havoc. It was the only way to describe how he looked at her.

"Who the hell are you?" She reached to her side where she felt the weight of the gun at her side. Her eyes darted around the area, they were still close to HQ but the area was all but deserted, her vision blurred again. Her eyes rested on the man in front of her, what used to be the image of Havoc's kindly face was now the face of someone she didn't recognize. She tried her best to focus, forcing her eyes to cooperate and her mind to clear. She had her gun drawn quickly but at the same time blackness suddenly took over and she fell into unconsciousness.

The young androgynous man smiled crookedly as he extended his arms to catch the woman as she fell.

"Mission Complete."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Enjoy

Lust for your Alchemy

Roy was mulling over the papers on his desk, twiddling his pen between his fingers in idle thought. He wasn't really concentrating on his work but thinking about Riza and if she was home safely yet. A grin played over his face as he began to recall the soft words she whispered in her slept. She had said his name, his_ first_ name and so casually too. She was dreaming about him! That was so cute! He just hoped it didn't end the way his dreams usually did when she was involved, being shot. It was then that the door opened and Havoc came stumbling in with a pleased look on his face.

"Lt. Hawkeye get home all right?" Roy asked casually not looking up from the work he wasn't doing.

Havoc paused in mid step and looked generally confused.

"I'm sorry Sir? What about Hawkeye? I jus' got back from my date and fergot my keys at her place... haffta get my spares yah know?" He was drunk! The man began rooting through his locker, cursing his disorganization and poor hand-eye coordination skills as he dropped the keys a few times before finally securing them in a death grip. Roy froze and looked up suddenly. He had forgotten about Havac's date. The date that the man hadn't stopped talking about for over a week!

"What! You mean you didn't take Hawkeye back home! I sent her out with you an hour ago"

Havoc laughed drunkenly and shook his head "Nope Siree! I was out with Marie aaaall night~ " His sing-song voice trailed off as he made for the door again. Obviously not able to talk and walk at the same time.

Roy leapt from his chair, knocking it to the ground and causing such a sudden noise it made Havoc jump.

"Whoa, Mustang. Take it easy. Whattcha say we grab a drink before going home eh?"

Roy was out the door in a second, not even looking back at the confused and drunken Havoc. Riza hadn't left with Havoc? But she did. He had made sure of it. Could it be Homunculus? That Envy bastard? He had to find her.

* * *

When Riza came too again, the last events flooded back to her. She was face to face with an enemy that she had failed to eliminate. Upon first awaking she had thought the suspect had merely fled and she was still on the ground outside. Except for the feeling of cold wet stone against her face and the fact she was indoors, that could have been true. The next thought that came to her was that she wasn't disarmed or bound in any way. Groggily she tried to pull herself up but her illness left her body robbed of all energy. The best she could manage was to prop herself up beside a crate so at least her face wasn't on the damp cold stones. Even doing that much proved to be hard. Her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room as she tried to figure out where she was, how she got here and who that man that looked like Havoc was. Removing her gun from its holster she kept it ready at her side in case her assailants came back. Her vision seemed to be cooperating for the meantime. The building she was in looked old, she didn't recognize it from Central HQ but it was possible it was one of the old storage houses. The lighting was dim and there was no light coming in from the windows. It was still night. How long had she been out? There were no noises or sounds of any kind, just quiet silence. Like in her dream earlier, only exactly opposite in every way.

She had to find a way out, she hadn't a clue why she was brought here but she knew someone would be back to either finish her off or use her for whatever cowardly plan they had concocted. Whatever their reasons were she wouldn't let it bear fruit, even if it meant having to use the gun on herself if it came to that. Mustering up all her energy and forcing her weak limbs to move she managed to stand and slowly make her way through the murky darkness of the warehouse. She couldn't think she just had to move. The lieutenant ran her hand across the stone walls for support as she walked, making sure to keep her balance. If she made noise it would have the chance of alerting who ever had brought her here.

"You humans sure are stubborn." The voice came from out of nowhere as suddenly an arm shot out from the darkness and took her by surprise. Thankfully her reflexes were agreeing with her, she fired her gun at what she hoped was a person connected to the arm. She heard him stumble backwards and groan before seeing the figure step out into the filtered light of the room. The man flinched and rubbed his face as the bullet popped back out through the entry hole and healed almost instantly in a red glow- Homunculus. Even in the dark Riza knew that unnatural light they emitted when healing. She also knew it would be useless to attack further and the reason to why they had left her armed.

"Envy... what do you hope to achieve with me? You think you can get to Roy with me?" She almost laughed but it came out more of a weak cough. Her hand holding the gun dropped to her side as she gave in to a coughing fit. Envy remained motionless in the dark.

"It's all you can do to remain standing isn't it? Amazing what a tiny bug like that can do to one of you little mortals isn't it? I'm sure glad I'm not affected by anything like that." He laughed in her torment. Riza hated him at every growing moment; to be able to wipe the smile from his face would satisfy her enough. "Wouldn't you like to experience what it's like to be perfect Miss. Lieutenant?"

Riza didn't know what he was getting at and apparently the look showed on her face. "You're so clueless. Aren't you supposed to be the sharpshooter dog of the military? Please try and keep up. Recently your beloved Colonel killed one of us- Lust. We would greatly love to be... reunited again with our sister. Father has asked that you be brought over for a visit."

Riza's eyes widened in horror, did they really have plan on making her one of those? Her eyes flashed to the side, there had to be a way out up ahead. If she could just make it out of the building there should be someone out there. Raising her hand and with delicate aim she released all her bullets into his face and took off as fast as she could down the hall while he was distracted and healing the bullets. It would only give her a few moments at most. Hawkeye had only gotten a few steps when she felt a sharp pain in her side, it brought her to a halt immediately, her eyes quickly went down to her side where she saw a blade, piercing clean through her stomach. She gasped and clutched to the side of the wall to keep herself standing.

"Lieutenant, it's nice to see you again. You look well. I do hope you'll humor our hospitality."

That voice! It sounded just like...

The blade was ripped from her side, causing another scream of pain. Riza whipped around, causing her head to spin briefly and came face to face with head of the military, the Furher King Bradley himself standing there and Envy swaying back and forth on his feet behind him, grinning like the cat that just ate the mouse. The Furher wiped his blade clean of her blood and smiled cheerfully.

"Now please, would you be so kind as to follow us willingly? I don't want to be the one to mar our sisters new body any more than necessary."

From behind the two figures, in the darkness another pair of eyes appeared. Did she have a choice now? Once again she cursed herself, she shouldn't have used all her ammo on Envy, even if she didn't, all they needed was a vessel, would killing herself now really prevent them from being able to bring Lust back?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lust for your Alchemy

Her apartment was locked and there were no signs indicating that she had been there at all. They must have taken her, and they walked right into it. There's no way she would stood a chance alone against them much less when she was sick. They probably didn't come in this direction. He made his way briskly down the hall and towards the residences of some of his subordinates that lived on base. It was a rude awakening to his trusted friends but he didn't care in the least. If Riza was missing, he wouldn't be able to find her on his own and he hated that. Soon, but not soon enough for his liking he had woken up Fuery, Breda, Falman and Ross. With Havoc being plastered he was useless.

"What do you mean someone who _looked _like Havoc took Hawkeye?" Falman asked hopping out the door with only one boot on and struggling with the other. The colonel sure wasn't going to slow down long enough for him dress.

"Homunculus. I'm sure of it." Roy seemed determined as he marched out of the building with the small group loyally following him. When they were outside he stopped suddenly and whipped around. "For now don't raise too much suspicion. We can't risk endangering her, we still don't know what they want. Fuery, go to Riza's place and grab the mutt. He could be of help finding her. Speak of this to no one; we still don't know who's all involved. The rest of you split up, check the city, HQ. Everywhere and be damned careful."

The men looked a little unsure but they trusted Mustang completely and Hawkeye was as much cared for by everyone else as by Mustang. They gave a nod and scattered into the night. Roy himself headed back to his office to make a few phone calls and had hoped that perhaps there might be a clue there. A note, a phone call from them? Was he hoping for too much? Any sort of a lead would be helpful. He couldn't let her face the same fate as Hughes did. She wouldn't die. He had to do something, but running around outside with no direction at all was pointless.

* * *

"You really think I'm going to willing become one of you? You're insane" Riza spat angrily. She was being carried now by Envy. The previous events left her wounded and too weak to walk. She hated being weak. She had to find a way to either escape or end it all. She didn't even have her extra clip of bullets with her. They were in her desk back at the office. Her hand was clamped as tightly over her wound as she could manage and it brought terrible pains with each breathe. She knew she'd lost a lot of blood already, her uniform was soaked in it.

"You'll soon find out you won't have a choice my dear. You don't need to be willing, it would just make it easier if you were." The Furher explained casually as he walked ahead of the small group whistling a merry tune. They were currently in some sort of a waterway or sewer; it's all she could determine. Envy was carrying her gently in his arms after noticing the stomach wound was causing her to loose quite a bit of blood. She just had to last until they got to Father and implanted with Lust.

Riza's cold look of hatred bore into the back of the Furher, how he could be with the Homunculus or working for them felt like utter betrayal. How did they not realize it? "Why choose me? You obviously have some other reason for doing this than to just bring that witch back."

"Ah, you're pretty astute after all. I knew you were. You see, Homunculus have a way of holding onto many of their feelings and personalities even when they die. So when we implant them into someone else, some of their emotions and feelings from previous reincarnations will implant as well..." He paused for effect and grinned over his shoulder at her, his eye twinkling. "Mustang killed Lust... so natural you're going to kill Mustang."


	4. Chapter 4

The office was the same as how he left it, minus Havoc. Nothing else seemed out of place. He made straight for the phone and dialed a few numbers of people he knew he could trust. Alchemists stood a better chance of dealing with Homunculus than normal people. In only a matter of moments he had the help of both Armstrong and as much as he hated to ask for it Edward. Both agreed to help without question.

Edward and Alphonse agreed to search the areas they had previously met Homunculus in while Armstrong remained closer to HQ, meeting up with some of Mustangs men in the search. He didn't want to draw too much attention to themselves.

"Sir" Falman's voice came out of the darkness before the rest of him did. The soldier appeared, his hand clenching something. "We found these in a storehouse just to the east of the compound. They're military issue and recently fired." Falman opened his palm, revealing several empty bullet shells. Roy examined them and nodded, confirming he was correct. They must have been Riza's.

"That's not all sir... on the floor... there was blood, quite a bit of it too." He added, knowing exactly how he was going to react. Roy's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fist tightly, wanting right now to burn something. Without a word, like a storm cloud he brushed past Falman and headed towards the storehouse he mentioned. It was all he had to go on, she wasn't dead yet. She couldn't be. He was sure of it. They were keeping her alive for some reason or another. He figured she wouldn't be killed until they had what they wanted; was it him or something else? Falman was following close behind.

"Go get Fuery and Black Hayate. We'll need them." Roy commanded coldly, not slowly his pace or waiting for Falman to agree. It was an order. When Falmans footsteps faded into the dark, Roy broke out into a full mad dash across the complex, through the winding street and finally into the buildings that were at the moment serving as storehouses that were partially under construction. He found the one Falman was referring to quite easily. The door was open and there were several sets of fresh footprints in the dirt.

The colonel paused at the doorway of the building, surveying the area in front of him, his gloved hand ready at his side. The building was quiet and more than likely completely empty. If Riza was here, she was most likely out of ammo and with no bodies to account for the bullets told him what he wanted to know… Homunculus and they had surely moved by now for reasons still beyond his comprehension. If they wanted him, why didn't they come out? He was alone out here now.

It didn't take him long to find the spot Falman had spoken of. The pool of dark blood that stained the stone floor was smeared and covered a rather large area, signifying there was a struggle. The blood made small rivulets as it had seeped into the cracks and spread outwards. Several more bullet casings were scattered about the ground. Reaching down he ran his gloved finger over the blood stain and examined it. Dry. This happened several hours ago at least. He cursed and snapped his fingers, using his flame alchemy to burn away the blood. They didn't need any unwanted attention; it would be bad if security patrol happened to find it.

* * *

Riza opened her eyes and surrendered to yet another coughing fit. The stomach wound brought searing pain with each breathe and worse with each cough. When she finally stopped, the voice of the Furher spoke again, bringing Riza to look up in his direction.

"Don't worry my dear Lieutenant. It'll all be over soon and you'll be reunited with your superior again."

She managed to bring herself to her knees, her hand still clamped over her side wound she held the floor with her other hand to support herself. She was in rough shape and could barely form words much less run or fight, which is why she didn't notice the man until he had moved in front of her. This man they respected and referred to as Father.

"So this is our new Lust hmm? We shall see how she copes with her." The man spoke as he removed a small red gem from the folds of his clothes. She tried to move, tried to flee, but her body wouldn't respond. He grabbed her arm, the one that was holding her stomach wound and ripped it away from its position. His grip was like steel, very deceiving from how old and frail he appeared. She struggled in vain against his grip and with his free hand pressed the small gem he held into her open wound. The gem almost immediately liquefied itself and entered her body. Riza Hawkeye shuddered and gasped before letting out a blood curdling scream. Father released her hand, letting her body drop to the floor and stood back watching her writhe in torment as Lust began to take over her body. Riza's mind struggled against her assailant, refusing to surrender her body to the creature. If she let that happen, the one whom she promised to protect would be in serious danger. The Homunculus was incredibly strong and no much in her weakened state, the homunculus had no problem overpowering the human and buried her mind deep within her subconscious. Soon the woman would vanish all together just like all the rest.

The whole transformation process took only minutes. As the group of Homunculus looked on they saw the wound that King Bradley had made heal up completely and her body stopped moving. Suddenly she let out a gasp and her eyes flung open. Her eyes normally soft amber now held traces of red to them. Her face contorted in lust and malice she smirked as she rose easily to her feet. Her long blonde tresses fell chaotically around her.

"Please take your time Lust. It may take a little while for you to get your complete strength back. Your host was weak." Father spoke and motioned to Wrath and Envy. "You can take her back to the surface when she's ready."

Lust examined the body she was now in and a strange expression took over her face. "You gave me _that_ woman's body? That's too perfect!" She laughed out loud, a sharp, sinister tone that seemed uncanny to be coming from the lieutenant's body.

"This woman is strong. She seeks to resist me, but I will have my revenge."

"Calm yourself Lust. You host has taken much damage, at this point you could easily be destroyed again by him if you're not careful."

Lust scoffed, slicing through a metal pipe some feet away from her, it feel in thin slices and clattered to the ground. It was true, she could feel the weakened state her body had reached but soon that would no longer be a problem. Her revenge was so close at hand, it was almost too much to sit and wait patiently.

Riza's mind was drowning in the thoughts and feelings of revenge and as her name implies- Lust for her dear Colonel. It made her sick to know how Lust truly felt about him and if he hadn't of killed her that day, creating this insatiable desire for revenge she could have been quite happy seducing the man Riza respected and harbored feelings for. Homunculus may possess incredible powers, however having one sharing your body made it clear to her that they were still far from perfect.

"I've been looking forward to this day for a long time." Lust cooed. "I wonder if he'll even remember me."

She casually regarded her outfit and frowned as she plucked at the ugly blue pants. With a snap of her fingers her body shimmed with the red light, transforming her bloody uniform into someone more sexual. An outfit more familiar to her and not unlike the one she wore before. The dark red dress fell to her knees and didn't leave much to the imagination. Her chest was a little smaller than what she was used to but she'd just have to make do. When the girl was done up she didn't look half bad. Those military uniforms did nothing for them.

Father took his seat in the room and closed his eyes. It may have been more trouble to revive the wench but this would at least guarantee an outcome. It put at stake one of his sacrifices, but on the other hand, it would cause turmoil and the death of another one of there kind. Either Lust would succeed in killing Mustang or he would kill his girlfriend. Either way it was a winning situation for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lust for your Alchemy

Roy hadn't slept or stopped his endless pursuit. Morning had come and gone without much of a clue. By this time he had spread his search further into the city. The men he had with him: Armstrong and Fuery, followed faithfully by Black Hayate were currently searching around the area with him. The dog whimpered occasionally as he tried his best to locate his missing master. He found himself searching the same areas, hoping the mutt would pick something up that he by himself hadn't the first time. If they hadn't made progress soon he'd have no choice but to report her missing. Out of sheer frustration and angry, he kicked one of the crates that were stacked up against an alleyway they had been searching. It clattered to the ground noisily as he cursed.

"Armstrong, Fuery. You'd best return to Central before your noticed missing." The men looked at each other; the larger man started to object but Fuery beat him.

"Sir, I'd like to stay and help search for Lieuten-"

"That's an order, Sergeant!" His tone was ice with no room for objection. The smaller man nodded solemnly, looking to Black Hayate, who showed no desire to stop the search, he still had his nose to the ground. After Fuery left, Armstrong turned to follow, pausing long enough to give him warning.

"Don't lose yourself to this Colonel. We all care for the Lieutenant but she is a strong woman. Have faith in that and her."

Roy scowled, gripping the leash tighter as he continued his search.

* * *

Lust sat as patiently as she could, filling her time with the thoughts of Mustang; their chat in the laboratory, to her taunting his woman up until he had killed her. He was such a strong man, set in his ways and undoubting from his path… until now anyways. Her eagerness to be reunited was almost too much.

_I'm not dead yet bitch._

Oh just give up and die already.

This woman was turning out to be a nuisance it was only a matter of time before the irritating voice faded completely. She would wait until tonight to make her move, her body still needed the time to mend and it allowed her prey to writhe under her foot some more. It would be worth it.

Wrath approached her, his arms behind his back and wearing his usual smile.

"You plan on drawing this out don't you? Be careful, you know first-hand how dangerous he can be, he'll be even more of a threat once he discovers what happened." The blonde stared up at him and gave a twisted smile.

"Of course, but killing me would only kill her as well. He's a faithful man, that's why I'm going to exploit that fact."

King Bradley picked up his merry tune, whistling as he strolled out of the room casually. There was still work to be done and facades to continue until Fathers plan were complete.

* * *

After a few more hours of finding nothing, Mustang had to reluctantly admit defeat. If he tired himself out he wouldn't be any good. Even Black Hayate was looking tired. He had no choice but to report his Lieutenant as missing. Roy urged the dog back, making the dreary walk back to headquarters, Black Hayate whimpered, his head bent and tail hung between his legs. Side by side the two probably looked similar in appearance.

The office was filled with awkward silence as Mustang entered. His men kept their heads low so not to provoke their commanding officer. Havoc looked the most pale, he had apparently been filled in on everything. The phone rang, causing everyone to jump; Mustang grabbed the receiver and answered it in annoyance. After a moment of short responses he hung it up with more force than was necessary.

"Sgt. Fuery, any news from the Elric brothers?"

His tone was sharp making the man jump a bit at the sudden use of his name. "No Sir. I haven't heard- "

"Sir, if I might apologize…" Havoc stood up, mustering all his courage and guilt for what happened.

"Unless it will bring her back, I don't want to hear it. Lieutenant Hawkeye was reported missing two hours ago. The military police are now involved in the search. The Furher himself ordered it." Now that it was official it meant if she were being held captive somewhere, her life was at greater risk. They had a time frame to work in if it wasn't already too late.

"Fuery I want you in contact with everyone at all times. Havoc and Breda, make a list of all reports and cases we've been involved, see if anyone holds a grudge that might be capable of this. I have a meeting to attend." Roy removed a clean shirt and jacket from his locker, he hadn't had time to return home yet and his uniform showed it. After making himself presentable- like he really cared at this point, he left the room to attend a meeting regarding Riza.

* * *

The day ended in several dead ends, Fuery had received several tips from people matching Riza's description but in the end, they were disappointments. Mustang sighed, throwing his hat into the front seat of the car. It had been one wild goose chase after another. He and Havoc and responded personally to each call and each one made him more frustrated after getting his hopes up. As the military police filtered out, Roy leaned his head against the car door and closed his eyes.

"Why don't you take a break, go home and rest for a bit Sir. I'll stay out here in case we get another lead." His guilt was obviously eating him alive despite the fact Mustang held no angry towards him, it wasn't his fault Roy had forgotten his date.

"Take a break? Hawkeye sure the hell can't take a break." He slammed his fist down on the car hood and took a deep breathe, forcing himself to calm down. "Sorry. Let's go."

They two men climbed into the car and drove off.

* * *

From beneath the city streets, hidden from all the main tunnels and off city maps, the creatures dwelled, easily avoiding all the searches the military had sent, some of the men came close to their area but not close enough to discover anything.

Lust rose from the crate she was using as a seat and smiled. It was finally time to play.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So this is more or less how I imagined this scene to play out. :) I hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 6

Lust for your Alchemy

"Colonel…" The voice came soft through the receiver. Mustang's eyes widened in surprise, it was Riza!

"Hawkeye? Hawkeye, where are you?" The words tripped over one another as they came out, he was relieved to hear her voice and eager to get her back. Her voice sounded weak but she managed to reveal a location, which Mustang scrawled down on a piece of paper as she spoke.

"I'll be there soon!" The line went dead, he wasn't sure if she heard that last part. Ripping the paper from the stack he stuffed it in his pocket and hurried from the office. There wasn't time to find his men, he would have to radio them from the car and meet him there with backup. It could very well be a trap but it was a chance he had to take.

The address provided, led him to an old off base military training facility. It was still in occasionally use, for new soldiers. The area was low level security, but once inside the place had many secret rooms and places he was sure could facilitate a kidnapping. Right under their nose!

There were only a couple guards on during the night, and he hadn't seen any of them. They could have been killed. Roy parked the car and stepped out, backup should be arriving shortly.

"I've been waiting such a long time to see you again my dear Colonel." The silky voice oozed with excitement and passion. Roy spun around, raising his gloved hand as he did. Something about that voice…

The woman standing behind him, her long golden hair hung in waves down her back and her bangs pushed off to one side. She stood with her hand on her hip and gave him a sultry look.

"Riza" He was so shocked to see her standing there. She was alright, but different. This was undoubtedly Riza, or at least her body. He would know, but that was beside the point. Was she being manipulated? "Who are you?"

Lust smiled and took a step closer. "We shouldn't waste our time with such silly questions; you know the answer to that already."

Roy narrowed his eyes, keeping his guard up as she approached. He couldn't harm her, not until he was sure. "Explain and I would burn your flesh from your body." He hoped his voice was convincing enough for her to believe.

"How cruel Mustang. Perhaps you forgot about the intimate time we had together. Do you need a reminder" Her voice, Riza's voice washed over him in a comforting wave. It was her voice but not her words. A part of him wished they were her words, but he knew otherwise. The blonde woman leaned in close there was no resistance on Mustangs behalf as she placed her lips on his. The kiss was long and passionate, this was a moment he had dreamed off for a long time, but it wasn't right. It took every fiber of his being to disengage from the woman. Lust furrowed her brows in annoyance, how dare he resist her. A sharp cry of pain escaped Mustang's lips as he stumbled back, pushing the woman away as he did. His attention was drawn to the pain in his stomach, to his horror to saw a set of fingernails in bedded into his flesh. He had foolishly let his guard down. The woman withdrew her weapons and smiled with a dark sense of humor.

"How can this possible? I killed you." His was quieter than he had intended it to be. Lust was dead, he had charbroiled her. He saw the ashes scatter himself. She was dead.

Lust sneered at his words, they bit painfully at her, "No shit pretty boy. I'm here to return the favor." She ran her finger down one of her nails in quiet contemplation. "But I'm going to take my time, no fun in doing it right away. I have all the time in the world now to play with your girlfriend's body. She cares so much for you, you know. If would be a shame to let all that… lust go to waste. Wouldn't you agree?"

She was toying with him. Roy gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. They had someone managed to implant Riza with Lust. They knew his weakness well and exploited it. He could kill Lust without killing Riza too. The anger and frustration he felt at not being able to do anything was overwhelming. What could he do? He was completely and utterly useless.

The sound of several gunshots cut through the darkness and Lust lurched forward. From the shadows Roy saw two men emerge from the night, Havoc and Fuery, their guns drawn on raised on the blonde woman's back. Roy's eyes widened with mixed emotions- horror at the fact they had just shot Riza, and knowledge that it would do nothing if what she said was true.

"Stand down! Your weapons are useless." Roy commanded, bringing his men to a halt. In the distance he could hear the sound of more vehicles arriving and the voices of soldiers and now silently cursed himself for calling the backup. Lust up righted herself, expelling the bullets from her body and sealing the wounds in one motion.

The blonde woman turned to face her assailants and reveled in their expressions of shock when they discovered their enemy was their Lieutenant.

"Lt. Hawkeye?" Fuery's soft voice questioned uncertainty. The taller blonde beside him held his arm out, preventing his friend from getting any closer. His eyes were focused intently at the woman. He had seen her kind before, he had shot her several times in critical areas and she healed the wounds instantly. His eyes scanned her appearance, from her talon-like nails and up, only stopping momentarily at her chest. He had never realized the Lieutenant had such a nice set… but that wasn't what he was staring at, not just that anyways. Just above them, partially hidden by her hair was a small black symbol, one that he would never forget. He had almost lost the use of his legs from her.

"Why Jean, it's so good to see you again." She smiled warmly at her former boyfriend letting her expression sour when his feelings were reciprocated.

"How the hell are you here?" Havoc shouted, his anger rising as he remembered how she had played him as a fool and then tried to kill both Mustang and himself in that basement.

By this time the area was quickly filling with armed soldiers, they had already secured the surrounding area. Mustang knew it would be a matter of time, if Lust attacked the soldiers wouldn't hesitate to bring her down, or at least try. In a normal situation he would have tried it, but this was her body, he couldn't watch that.

Lust frowned at all the boys that were joining to ruin her fun. It didn't matter, she had made her appearance, next time she would be able to play longer. "We should do this again sometime my dear Colonel… and Jean…" She bade them farewell and with inhuman agility disappeared between two buildings and into the night.

Mustang didn't bother issuing a search, they wouldn't find her, and he wasn't sure he wanted to- not yet at least. Havoc replaced his firearm and approached the Flame Alchemist. "Sir, do you mind filling me in on what just happened? That was Lt. Hawkeye wasn't it?"

Roy's eyes were still focused on the darkness that swallowed her moments before. He remained silent for a long awhile, trying to make sense of it, or maybe it was that it already made perfect sense and he was trying to fool himself into thinking otherwise.

"Yes Havoc that was Hawkeye. My only viable conclusion is that she was somehow implanted with the previously deceased homunculus…" His own voice sounded unfamiliar, the words it spoke betrayed his every thought and feeling. He had killed her once already; he didn't want to do it again, not when the sacrifice meant Riza.

"Sir, your injured!"

"It's nothing. Kind of like deju vu huh?" Mustang quipped, only his voice held no humor only the dark reality. The wound had missed all vital organs, if she was trying to kill him, he wouldn't be here right now. She was playing with him. He forcibly declined any offer to be hospitalized, threatening to use his alchemy to seal them if they insisted. Finally, at his men's persistence, he agreed to at least receive minor treatment and a bandage for the wounds.

Fuery stood silently with the rest of the soldiers. Major Armstrong and the Elric brothers were among them, their expressions solemn and disheartened. They had caught the last few moments before the blonde woman fled. The large burly Major, who looked on the verge of a breakdown, collected himself long enough to issue a full withdrawal. Mustang and his men were the last to leave.

"We'll find a way to save her, Colonel. I promise." Edward stated with conviction. If there was a way for him and his younger brother to gain their original bodies back, than there was hope for Hawkeye. There had to be.

Mustang looked down at the boy; his eyes filled with despair. Hope seemed to be something that he wasn't allowed to have. Without a response to the boy, he climbed into the passenger side of the car with Havoc and they drove off.

* * *

Roy sat slumped over on his couch, his arms draped over his legs and head bowed. He had used the rest of his energy to make it this far after Havoc had dropped him off. He couldn't move nor did he feel the need to try.

_Useless… useless… I couldn't do anything to save her…_

He allowed himself to sink in a depressive state, his mind reeling with 'what if's' and the possibilities of different outcomes had he tried searching harder. Was there any other option left but to kill her? Now that the military was involved, would they see her as a threat? Would their orders be to kill her on sight as it was for the rest of them? Even if they were to somehow miraculously save her, her life would never be the same. She had been compromised; her high rank within the military and knowledge was known to the enemy.

He allowed his body to fall sideways, collapsing on the couch with a soft thud. His face partially buried between the couch cushion and its arm. It was there that he finally found an uneasy respite from it all.

The next morning however still brought out the sun, bright and cheerful, innocent of all dark dealings the night before. The Flame Alchemist lay motionless on the couch; he hadn't moved an inch from where he fell last night. His neck was sore from its awkward position but couldn't be bothered to remedy it. He didn't know what time it was and honesty didn't care. He wasn't planning on working today; he was owed weeks of sick leave.

From deep in the pits of his self-loathing, he could hear a faint voice followed by an odd sound. The sound continued despite his deepest wishes.

A young blonde hair man regarded the heap with contempt. His body lain awkwardly face down on the couch. He knew his commanding officer wasn't in any state to be left alone and was disappointed to be correct.

"Hey, Colonel." The blonde man stood over couch, nudging Mustang's foot with his own. "You can drown in misery later. Get up."

The lump, formally known as the famous Flame Alchemist groaned, content to be left where he was. Havoc sighed at the resistance, taking a deep calming breathe to soothe his rising ire. "Are you just planning on lying here until death takes you? Why don't you at least try to find a solution before completely giving up?" He leaned down, grabbing hold of Mustang's collar and pulled him into a sitting position. Roy lifted his head with much effort. "Just leave Havoc. This isn't your problem."

The last threads of restraint broke, Havoc pulled back and delivered a punch that sent his commanding officer reeling back against the couch. "The HELL it isn't my problem! You're not the only one that cares for her you know. Get your shit together Roy! What would Hawkeye think if she saw you in this state? We all chose to live this path together, and we'll damned well finish it that way. So get up and let's go get her back."

Roy was still recovering from the blow, his hand gently rubbing his jaw. His eyes began to focus better on his subordinate who was all but shaking with anger in front of him. He was ready to swing again in need be. He was right, there was still hope. They owed it to her to try something, and whatever came in the future- they would deal with it than; one step at a time- together.

"You're right." He said simply. As it stood Riza was alive, to some degree or another. It couldn't be impossible. He stood from the couch, tossing his jacket onto the chair behind him. "Give me five minutes."

During the time it took him to shower and change into a fresh uniform he had managed to get his thoughts in order, he was thinking clearly and had a plan.

"My neck is stiff..."

* * *

"Lust, are you really back now?" The large, heavy set creature asked innocently. Gluttony had missed her rebirth ceremony due to Father's instructions but had rushed back as soon as he could. The blonde woman smiled reassuringly, stroking his face with her hand.

"Of course I am."

"Can I come with you next time?" His childlike tone belied his appearance. He was of course referring to her excursions above ground.

"Of course you may join me, but you are not to interfere in my revenge, do you understand? Mustang is mine; I'll let you have what's left." He tone was sweet with mother like qualities as she spoke with the creature, but it held underlying notes of terror should her words be ignored. The creature's smile grew large as he thought about all the wonderful meals to come.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So apparently I forgot I wrote this chapter awhile ago. I just finished writing another version of it... so now I have two. The second redition was more hangover!roy/ed heavy. Since I was unable to decide which to put in I went with this since I think its more calculating Roy which I havent really done much of. So hopefully I can pull this off. Ill bring Ed in soon though! I was having fun with him.  
Sorry for the late update!

* * *

Chapter 7

Lust for your Alchemy

"Have a seat Colonel."

King Bradley motioned towards one of the empty chairs in front of his desk, when the younger man was seated; he raised his hand to a small table set up beside him with several crystal decanters. "Can I offer you a drink Colonel? May I ask how you are handling things?" He asked casually, as if they were two friends chatting about the weather. He poured himself a drink after Mustang politely declined.

"Sir, may I ask about what's to become of Lt. Hawkeye?" Roy phrased cautiously.

"Ah yes, Lt. Hawkeye. Terrible loss for the military, she was such a talented soldier." He took a sip from his glass before setting it down on his desk. "This is really a precarious situation we're in Colonel Mustang, surely you know this. It would appear she has fallen to the enemy and for reasons beyond my control, should now be viewed as one herself."

Roy clenched his fists in his lap; he had been expecting this result. "I understand how close you two were, which is why I'm ordering you not to pursue this matter. Leave it to the other soldiers."

"Sir-"

King Bradley held up his hand to silence the Colonel before he objected. "This isn't negotiable Colonel. If you insist on disobeying my orders, I may have to consider other courses of action."

"Am I dismissed Sir?" The Furher gave his permission with a small nod, allowing Mustang to rise from his chair and exit the room. With those words, Roy's plan was now put into play. He foresaw the meeting with the Furher, and had expected to be removed from everything related to Hawkeye. At this moment his remaining chess pieces were being moved across the board undercover. His queen was captured, now it was time to reclaim her. He was forbidden from becoming involved in the search, luckily for him, he was the target of Lust's anger. He wouldn't have to find her, she would find him. He only had to control the timing.

* * *

_You aren't getting rid of me._

_Are you still alive?_

_I swore I would protect him; I won't let you kill him._

_Your little faithful dog routine is getting old._

_Roy isn't a fool, he knows about you now. He'll destroy you again_

_And kill you in the process? I doubt it._

_He understands our fate. If I have to die with you, I'm fine with that._

_It's nice that you try to fool yourself like that. I'll let you in on a little secret, since I'm in such a good mood. Do you know the essence of Lust? The sheer desire of the body, your desires seem to be most strong whenever a certain Colonel is involved. You desire to be with him, to be near him. You desire to have him. I can feel it and feed off it. You can deny it all you want but it doesn't change anything. I plan to use that Lust of yours to utterly destroy him._

_I won't let that happen._

_You really don't have a choice I'm afraid._

Riza's voice went quiet, giving Lust a reprieve from the nagging woman. She was both surprised and annoyed the Lieutenant had lasted this long. Opening her eyes, her gaze fell over the top of the city. She leaned casually on the edge of the window, Gluttony meandered aimlessly behind her. She looked with resentment upon the humans that walked beneath him, completely unaware of the grand design, nothing more than living ingredients. They procreated with each other, worked all their lives to support that union only to end up being killed, if they were lucky they would die early on from what they deemed 'natural'.

The clock tower gave a wonderful vantage point over most of Central. Over the course of the day she had spotted several of Mustang's men leaving the complex, each one had left alone and hadn't yet returned. He was leaving himself defenseless, unless that was his goal all along?

* * *

By that evening, Roy had single handedly managed to end up completely alone in his office. Each one of his most trusted had been sent under false pretensions to accomplish a particular task. Reasoning it to the upper echelon wouldn't be a problem. The Fullmetal Alchemist was constantly moving with each new lead on their bodies so it wasn't hard for them to carry out Roy's request. Given the delicacy of the situation and the risks for everyone involved, he couldn't make them orders but naturally no one objected.

For failing a direct order from their commanding officer, which was to escort Lt. Riza Hawkeye, he had issued an immediate removal of Lt. Jean Havoc from his team and suggested he be transferred back east before something happened to him. Breda had already filed for official leave to visit family, he would be travelling back East with Havoc. He had sent Falman north to Brigg under the pretense that Brig. Gen. Armstrong had a suitable replacement for his 'skinny, weak Lieutenant, incapable of following orders", a gesture of good will between the frictions they shared. Fuery remained in Central but had temporary been loaned out to Major Armstrong, apparently their radio equipment had been malfunctioning for some time now and after a failed attempt by the Major himself, it needed to be fixed. Fuery was everyone's contact and with Mustang being unable to seem involved they had to get creative. Even if King Bradley suspected him of anything, without proof he couldn't do much.

Mustang worked diligently at his job, both accomplishing the work load that the Furher kept dumping into his lap as well as finding time to plan his next step. King Bradley's reasoning was that since he had dismissed all his men and wasn't involved in any field work at the moment, he must have plenty of free time. For once he didn't complain if this is what it took to have his team reunited; it was a price he'd gladly pay.

It was two days before Roy Mustang had received any news from his team, a carefully coded message given to him by Fuery. It was a note from Havoc, they had managed to acquire the shipment but would take another day or two to finish. After, he would send it back with Breda… proceeding with Phase 2. Mustang leaned back in his chair, the note held between his fingers as the edges slowly curled black and turned to ashes.

_Hold on just a little longer Riza, I won't give up on you. I promise._

* * *

The First Lieutenants subconscious was lying dormant in her own body. She was far from giving up, not after all she had been through. More than once since the occurrence, she had felt the tug of hopelessness trying to pull her down, to be devoured completely by the artificial being but each time her thoughts had drifted to those she wished to protect- not just Roy but all those that couldn't protect themselves. This being threatened everything she deemed important. Her mind was linked with Lust, one of the few benefits to this was that it allowed her limited access to what she knew and hopefully that also included her abilities. She would learn the new layout and changes of her body and hopefully with new insight would be able to control them. She only hoped that it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

"Yes Sir, I apologize for the burden. I understand the transfer can't be any easier for you given the circumstances. I assure you of its necessity." The Colonel nodded seriously, the receiver pressed close to his ear as he was chastised by the Lt. General and grandfather to the woman who had been kidnapped due to his man's negligence. At least to anyone that may overhear, this would be what they were lead to believe was the topic of their conversation.

In East City, there was a man, a State Alchemist that was not openly spoken of since his certification many years ago. His powers although great could easily be confused or used for that of the enemy, especially considering who that enemy was. Roy had heard mention of the man roughly a year ago by chance, before he had ever discovered the reality of Homunculus. This Alchemist, known to few as the Blood-charge Alchemist worked directly with the study of Chimeras and how they lived. In some cases when the species involved are two free minded creatures usually consisting of low to moderate intelligence it resulted in one of the animals, the strongest, becoming the dominate mind and the other being referred to as the submissive. It is than possible in rare cases to separate those minds, leaving one mind in one body. In most cases, the dominative one would survive the process leaving the other to die off. Again this process is risky and if neither mind is strong enough, both will perish and the body will become a corpse.

This was the man he had sent Havoc and Breda to 'collect'. He was their only chance at getting his Lieutenant back and thanks to their connections with the Lt. General he was relieved to know the Alchemist had agreed to help. Once preparations had been finished, the Blood-charge Alchemist and Breda would be transferred back, leaving Havoc to remain under Grumman's 'command', returning only when it was time.


	8. Chapter 8

AN:First bit should have been in previous chapter. Alas.

* * *

King Bradley stood facing the large window that looked out over the grounds of Central, his hands folded behind him. His cheerful human façade had faded back into his true dark nature. The Flame Alchemist had always been an annoyance to him; he would no doubt be attempting something. It didn't matter; soon the two most meddlesome humans will be taken care of. Even if Lust should fail again, the human body is weak; the death of her will no doubt destroy him.

* * *

His apartment was small and decorated sparsely. The living room where she stood had a couch, table and a few pictures on the wall. She stood in front of the first one; it was his State Alchemy certificate. The one beside it was an older picture of himself and his best friend Hughes, taken most likely during their days of basic training. She ran her fingers gently over the glass, tracing the outline of Mustang's face. A sad smile crossed her face, the homunculus inside had brought her here to torment the man; ultimately her intent was to kill him once she was satisfied.

"Stupid bitch, your sentimentality sickens me."

Mustang would be arriving soon. She paused in front of a mirror in the hall and fixed her hair. She had changed into something that more suited the colonel's tastes, something from the Lieutenants own wardrobe. How this could be considered more attractive to him than her own fashion was beyond her.

_He knows what happened, you don't honestly expect to trick him like this do you?_

"He's still a man my dear."

Just than the sound of the door opening could be heard, and footsteps entered. He was alone, perfect. Lust took a final look in the mirror, satisfied she proceeded.

Roy turned the corner into the living room and came to a halt, the lights in here were off but he could hear something. Quietly he removed his gloves from his coat pocket, slipping them on as he made his way thought the dimly lit room cast only by the lights outside.

"…Roy?"

The voice made his hands go cold and he stopped in his tracks. He was imagining it, he was so desperate to save her his mind was tormenting him. Roy flicked a switch nearby, turning the lights on, when his eyes adjusted to the brightness he saw a familiar blonde woman standing in the hall. Her eyes looked frightened as she watched him.

"Riza? Is it really you?" Roy proceeded with caution; the sensible part told him it could be another trick.

The young woman gave a small nod. "Sir, I'm so glad you're alright."

"I don't understand. How are you here? What happened to Lust?"

"I don't entirely know, she wasn't strong enough since the last time you killed her I'm guessing. After the other night her powers were weakening." She closed her eyes, feigning to try and forget the awful memories of the last encounter. When she opened her eyes again, Roy was in front of her, his eyes dark eyes bearing into her own. "Are you alright?" Her eyes turned to the wound that he had received, that was bandaged beneath his uniform.

"It's nothing to be concerned about. I'm just glad you're safe." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and inhaling the pleasant scent of her hair. Cautiously she returned the embrace, feeling the anger well up from the Lieutenant within her to Lust's immense delight.

"I'm sorry, I promised to protect you. I failed."

"No, not at all; your back, that's all that matters." Realizing the inappropriateness of what he was doing he realized her apologizing. Riza smiled, raising her hand up, she rested it gently on Roy's chest and brought her lips up to meet his, passionately kissing him. "Are you tired? Do you want to rest? You can take my bed, I guess I need to call everyone back." She allowed him to lead her down the hall to his bedroom and watched as he pulled out some of his own clothes.

"They'll be more comfortable to sleep in… if you want that is."

The real Riza was torn between shock and hurt. How could he just accept her like that? He was such an idiot, believing such a stupid story! She could feel what Lust was going to do and couldn't stop it. As Roy went to leave the room, Riza reached out for his hand, keeping her voice soft and sultry.

"Roy… LeaVe!" The last part didn't come from her- annoying wench. "Don't leave me." Quickly recovering she feigned choking on her words. Her eyes searched his for any clue that he wasn't buying the act. Nothing. His love and desire for her blinded him.

"They will probably come looking for you. I think it would be wise we be prepared-" Roy started, he needed to bring everyone back together should the homunculus discover Riza is alive and with knowledge about them. He wouldn't fail her again.

"Please stay… for just a bit. I thought I would never be able to see you again, it scared me. I was never able to tell you. I know you feel the same way about me, we're both ignoring our feelings and I thought if I never had the chance to tell you… I don't want to die before I know." These words came from Riza, how she really felt about him but would never be able to voice because of their position. "I love you."

You fool Roy! Riza cursed him, don't you dare fall for this, I will never forgive you! The real Riza fought back tears. This wasn't how this was supposed to be. This wasn't how _they_ were supposed to be- the tattoo! That's right! Roy will see the tattoo and know that it's not really her!

Her words had caught him completely by surprise, anything he had wanted to say were lost now. Why was it he could spout poetry to any young girl who professed their love to him but now he couldn't think of anything.

"Riza- I-" He sputtered before giving up on words altogether. He bent down, kissing her deeply, letting his emotions speak for him. Her fingers traced over his chest, with deft hands she undid several of his shirt buttons, exposing his bare chest and several of the burn scars, memories of the last time she had seen him. Roy's passionate kisses made their way from her lips, down her neckline as he began to give into his desires. With skilled hands he slipped out of his pants and started undoing Riza's blouse without breaking contact with her soft skin. He pushed her down onto his bed, ceasing only to remove her skirt and undergarments before continuing the assault. On the floor beside them her eyes briefly passed over the famous white gloves. Her body exposed to him he reveled in the sight of her. She was beautiful; her skin was flawless- perfect.

She smiled warmly up at him, spreading her legs, inviting him in. Her hands ran across his chest and now she could clearly see the extent of what he had done to himself to prevent from dying. The fool.

"I love you, Riza. You're so gorgeous. " He spoke between heavy breathes. He was hard and needed her. Positioning himself he pushed into her, she let out a soft moan as he entered, her delight focused more on the pain it was causing Riza. How does it feel for him to be having sex with someone who isn't you in your own body? He began to build up a steady momentum as he thrust into her, all his pent up desires for this woman took over, and she was his. His pace quickened as the two synchronized and eventually collapsed in pleasure.

Roy lay beside her on the bed, both sweaty and breathing heavily. She smiled a pleasurable and victorious smile and ran her hand through his hair and away from his face, her fingers lingering at his lips. Without a word, the blonde woman stood, with deft footwork she kicked the most despised gloves under the bed, no repeats.

"Well, that was a better experience than last time. You live up to your reputation, I'll let her know just how good you are. Maybe next time you can try it with her."


End file.
